Inhaler is an equipment for delivering atomizing medium into the human body, it mainly includes an electronic cigarette for substituting cigarette and a medical aerosol inhaler for treating upper respiratory diseases.
In an conventional electronic cigarette and a medical aerosol inhaler with a similar structure, a liquid storage chamber thereof is in direct communication with a wick, and the wick is connected to the outside environment through a mouthpiece. When the electronic cigarette is placed for a long time without use, volatile substances such as nicotine in the wick will gradually evaporate to the outside environment from the mouthpiece, thus drawing the liquid constantly from the liquid storage chamber, which will eventually result in deterioration of the taste of electronic cigarette placed for a long time. Similarly, with respect to the medical aerosol inhaler with the similar structure, the liquid medicine thereof often has volatile substances, and the problem of the reduced efficacy due to the long time placement still occurs.